uM aMoR De VeRDaDe
by MeRRy-aNNe
Summary: uMa FiC aNTiGa.. eSCRiTa a QuaSe 1 aNo.. MaIs BeM LeGaL... “Universo Alternativo”. Sakura conhecerá Shoran em uma viagem de férias de verão, e é aonde tudo pode mudar...
1. Default Chapter

  
Sakura Kinomoto, uma menina de 21 anos, mora com seu pai Fuyutaka Kinomoto e seu irmão mais velho Toya Kinomoto. Sua mãe morreu quando ela tinha apenas 5 anos, mais apesar disso Sakura é uma menina muito alegre e querida por todos a sua volta. Tem uma Tia que se Chama Sonomi Daidouji e uma prima Tomoyo Daidouji que sempre foi a melhor amiga de Sakura.   
Sakura Cursa o 3º ano de Direito na faculdade de Tomoeda, Tomoyo faz o 3º ano de musica, pois pretende ser cantora lírica um dia. Estão no final do ano letivo já, falta apenas uma semana para terminar as aulas. Neste ano Tomoyo pretende passar as ferias no Brasil e como sempre fez, convida Sakura para ir novamente acompanha-la.  
Segunda-feira a tarde Tomoyo liga para Sakura.  
- Oi Sakura, é a Tomoyo. Tudo bom com você prima?  
- Oi Tomoyo, To ótima e você?  
- Estou bem também. Amiga escuta só. Oque que você acha de nós irmos passar as feria no Brasil? Eu vi esses dias uma reportagem sobre aquele país, tem praias e varias cidades turísticas lindíssimas o que você acha? – Pergunta Tomoyo empolgada.  
- No Brasil, a sei lá, acho que meu pai não vai deixar, ele vai achar meio longe e também, aonde nos vamos ficar, quanto tempo, e eu não quero que sua mãe fique trabalhando pra ficar pagando as minhas feria também né Tomoyo – Diz Sakura.  
- Para com isso Sakura, você sabe muito bem que a minha mãe adora você e sempre faz questão de que você me acompanhe nas férias. – Diz Tomoyo indignada - E nós vamos ficar na casa de um amigo meu inglês, que tem um apartamento, ele que me deu a idéia de irmos para lá, faz uns 8 anos que eu não o vejo, ele vive viajando pelo mundo e esse ano ele me convidou para ir passar as feria com ele no Brasil, e disse que se eu quisesse eu poderia levar você. – Diz Tomoyo  
- Mas ele me conhece? – pergunta Sakura  
- Lembra do Eriol aquele amigo meu que estudou com agente na 4 serie? – Pergunta Tomoyo  
- Lembro, a então é ele, bom vou pensar. Mas o problema é o meu pai, e quando você pensa em ir pra lá? – Pergunta Sakura  
- Neste sábado, e minha mãe falou que conversa com seu pai, é pra vocês virem amanha jantar conosco, daí minha mãe explica tudo para seu pai. Assim será mais fácil ele deixar você ir. – Avisa Tomoyo  
- Tudo bem avisarei meu pai então. Tomoyo, agora tenho que desligar, Toya irá trazer a Kaho pra jantar aqui em casa e pediu para eu fazer o jantar. Beijo amiga nos vê amanha na faculdade. – Diz Sakura  
- Tchau amiga nos vemos amanha. – Diz Tomoyo.  
Sakura desliga, desce para a cozinha onde pega um livro de receitas de seu pai e começa a folhar para ver se acha alguma receita gostosa para ela fazer.  
- O que será que a Kaho gosta? Será que ela gosta de Macarrão ao molho branco, aiaiai, oque que eu vou fazer. – Pensa auto. – A é o Toya disse que ela gosta de nhoque a bolonhesa, e é isso mesmo que vou fazer.  
Ela pega os ingredientes da massa, e começa a fazer, olha no relógio e verifica que Toya só vai aparecer daqui a 3 horas, tempo razoavelmente bom para se fazer um molho a bolonhesa gostoso. Termina de fazer a massa e começa a cortar os tomates, quando o telefone novamente toca.  
- Aiaiai, quem será agora. – Sakura sai correndo e pega o telefone sem fio e atende.  
- Sakura Falando.  
- Oi meu amor como está? – Diz a Voz no outro lado da linha.  
- Oi Nando, que Saudades, alguma novidade amorzinho? – Pergunta Sakura ao namorado.  
- Sim, vamos nos ver esse final de semana, vou ir para Tomoeda no Sábado. – Diz ele muito feliz.  
- A é, legal. – Diz ela – Mas acho que nós não nos veremos.  
- Porque? – pergunta ele indignado.  
- É que... é que vou com a Tomoyo pro Brasil no Sábado pela manha, ainda não é certeza mais é quase, por isso não comentei nada com você. – Diz ela Esperando a reação do namorado que com certeza ficaria muito bravo e talvez terminasse com tudo.   
- Então ta Sakura, se é isso que você quer, vai com a sua amiguinha pro Brasil. Mas não procure o seu ex-namorado quando voltar ta. Até logo – Diz ele  
- Mas Nando... Tu Tu Tu Tu – Ela tenta dizer alguma coisa mais não consegue ele já havia desligado.  
No fundo, Sakura queria mesmo se fosse viajar ir sem namorado, mas será que isso não afetaria a felicidade dela? Ela continua fazendo seu molho indiferente do recém acontecimento. Ela havia terminado o seu namoro, e viajaria desimpedida para o Brasil, quem sabe não encontra alguém melhor lá.  
  
Está quase na hora do Toya e Kaho chegar, Sakura começa a cozinhar os nhoques, quando seu pai chega em casa.  
- Sakura, cheguei filha. – Diz o Sr. Fuyutaka.  
- Oi papai, como foi seu dia? Trabalhou muito? – Pergunta a filha ainda voltada para a panela.  
- Foi ótimo filha – Diz ele tirando a gravata e se aproximando de Sakura. – e o Seu?   
- Foi ótimo também papai. A propósito, o senhor tem compromisso amanha a noite? – pergunta Sakura  
- Não porque filha?   
- É que a tia Sonomi pediu para nós irmos jantar na casa dela amanha, para que ela possa conversar com o senhor sobre a viagem de férias deste verão que ela quer que eu faça junto com a Tomoyo. – Diz Sakura olhando para o pai, e logo depois voltando-se para o fogão  
- E para onde será a viagem deste ano filha? – pergunta Fuyutaka  
- Tomoyo me disse que será para o Brasil, e a tia achou que o sr. Não deixaria, então ela quer pedir por favor para deixar eu ir.  
- Nossa filha, interessante, é claro que eu deixo você ir, mas se ela quer falar comigo, nos iremos amanha. – Diz o Pai dando um beijo na testa da filha – Agora vou subir tomar um Banho, pois o Toya já deve estar chegando.  
- Ta papai, quando estiver pronto eu chamo o senhor.  
- Tudo bem filha.  
Depois de mais ou menos meia hora, Toya e Kaho chegam.  
- Chegamos. – Anuncia Toya da porta.  
- Oi Toya, oi Kaho, como estão? – Cumprimenta Sakura terminando de arrumar a mesa.  
- Oi Sakura, o que fez pro jantar mana? (que educado o Toya né) – Pergunta Toya  
- Como você me disse que Kaho gostava muito de nhoque a bolonhesa, fiz nhoque, tudo bem com você Kaho? – pergunta Sakura  
- Sim Sakura. Não precisava ter se preocupado em fazer nhoque, comeria qualquer coisa. – Disse Kaho muito educada.  
- É que eu gosto de cozinhar, e porque não fazer uma comida especial para uma visita especial? - Diz Sakura.  
- Obrigado Sakura, você também é muito especial pra mim. – Kaho diz Dando um beijo na bochecha da cunhadinha.  
- Sakura, vamos subir quando estiver pronto faça o favor de nos chamar certo? – Diz Toya  
- Claro irmão.  
Alguns minutinhos depois todos estavam sentados à mesa saboreando um delicioso nhoque.  
- Nossa Sakura, vejo que você já pode casar, e se o for com o Nando ele vai engordar em! – Brinca Kaho.  
- Não, tenho certeza que não será com ele. – Diz Sakura  
- Como assim Sakura? – pergunta Toya.  
- Terminamos hoje à tarde. Bom na verdade ele terminou. – Diz Ela servindo-se de mais nhoque.  
- Mas porque, foi por causa da viajem querida? – pergunta Sr Kinomoto.  
- Sim papai, ele é muito ciumento, sabia que quando chegasse a época de eu viajar com a Tomoyo ele ficaria bravo. – Diz ela muito calma.  
- E para onde vocês vão esse ano Sakura – pergunta Toya curioso.  
- Vamos para o Brasil. – Diz Sakura  
- Que legal maninha, espero que se divirta. – Diz Toya.  
- Com licença. – Diz Sakura se levantando e tirando seu prato da mesa, pois já havia terminado sua refeição. – Vocês vão querer comer a sobremesa aqui ou lá na sala?   
- Na Sala é melhor. – Diz Sr. Fuyutaka – pode ser Toya?  
- Claro papai.  
- Não se preocupem, e lavo toda a louça depois de servir a sobremesa para vocês.  
- Muito obrigado querida Sakura. – Diz o Sr Kinomoto  
- Não tem de que papai.  
  
Após ter terminado com a louça Sakura se despede de todos e se dirige ao seu quarto para descansar.  
  
No outro dia pela manha, Sakura levanta, se arruma e desce para tomar se café da manha.  
- Bom dia papai.  
- Bom dia Sakura. Dormiu bem filha? – pergunta o pai.  
- Sim papai, e o senhor?  
- Também, agora sente-se e tome seu café para não chegar atrasada na Faculdade. E como está o coraçãozinho filha? Está triste? Ainda pretende viajar?  
- Está tudo bem papai, acho que foi até melhor assim, eu não sei se amava o Nando realmente, e também não tinha certeza se ele me amava. É Claro que vou viajar.  
- Que bom filha, mas se você por acaso não quiser tudo bem, eu ligo para Sonomi e aviso.  
- Não papai, não vai ser o Nando que vai me segurar aqui. Deixa eu ir se não me atraso, Tchau papai.  
- Tchau Sakura, se cuida ta.  
  
Sakura foi para a faculdade, as aulas passaram rapidamente, e depois ela se encontrou com Tomoyo para combinarem sobre o jantar que haveria na Casa dos Daidouji essa noite.  
- Vocês vão hoje lá em casa para combinarmos a viajem né Sakura? – pergunta Tomoyo  
- Claro prima, não perderei essa viajem por nada. – Diz Sakura muito animada  
- Ai que bom que o fim do seu namoro com o Nando não afetou seu animo, estava preocupada. – Diz Tomoyo  
- Não se preocupe, estou bem, é como eu te disse não tenho certeza dos meus sentimentos por ele.  
- É Verdade.  
  
No jantar na casa dos Daidouji.  
- Bom Prof. Fuyutaka, as meninas partiram às 9 horas da manha no Sábado, sem data definida para volta, elas escolheram o dia de retorno. – Diz a Sra. Sonomi.  
- Entendo, mas onde elas ficaram hospedadas? – Pergunta o Prof.  
- Não sei se o Sr. Se lembra de Eriol Hiiragisawa, aquele menino inglês que estudou com nossas meninas a alguns anos atrás? – pergunta Sonomi.  
- Sim me lembro.  
- Então ele possui um apartamento no Rio de Janeiro, pois muitas vezes vai a trabalho para lá. Então esse ano ele resolveu ir a passeio e resolveu convidar a Tomoyo para ir junto e disse se quisesse levar Sakura poderia. O senhor sabe como Sakura é querida por todos.  
- Sim eu entendo. Tudo bem então, Sakura tem minha permissão para viajar.  
- Então está combinado, Sábado as 7:30 passamos na casa de vocês para pegar Sakura, se o Senhor quiser ir junto ao aeroporto fique a vontade. – Avisa Sonomi  
- Tudo bem então.  
Depois de jantarem e conversarem mais algumas horas eles se despedem e vão embora.  
  
Continua.....  
  
****Esse é o primeiro capitulo, muita água ainda vai rolar. Vocês devem estar se perguntando, "o que que essa menina fez com o Shoran?" Acamem-se os dois vão se conhecer e quem sabe até ficar juntos. Bjinhos MeRRy****


	2. CaPiTuLo 2

Um Amor De Verdade  
b¥ ||^MeRRy_aNNe^||  
  
  
Sakura e seu pai voltaram para casa.  
- A papai, muito obrigado pela permissão de ir viajar.  
- Não tem de que minha filha, será bom para você passear um pouco, conhecer paises diferentes, pessoas diferentes costumes diferentes, tenho certeza que você irá gostar.   
- É verdade papai, Tomoyo me disse que lá há lindas praias mas infelizmente, nos não poderemos conhecer a melhor festa anual, acho que se chama, canibal alguma coisa parecida.  
- AUIHAUIahiUH! Não é canibal minha filha, é Carnaval.  
- A é, é que é um nome estranho, papai, o senhor conhece os costumes brasileiros??  
- Conheço alguma coisa, Sei que o carnaval é uma grande festa que acontece no mês de fevereiro ou março, Eles dançam uma musica chamada Samba, já vi vários documentários sobre o Carnaval Brasileiro. Mas porque vocês não poderam ficar, as aulas de vocês começam só no final de março.  
- É verdade, vou falar com a Tomoyo, porque pelo que o senhor me disse deve ser muito legal.  
- Bom filha chega de conversa e vamos dormir, amanha temos um longo dia pela frente.  
- É verdade. Boa noite papai.  
- Boa noite minha filha.  
  
Sakura acorda e vai para a faculdade, chegando no portão estava lá seu Ex-namorado a esperando.  
- Oi Sakura, preciso falar com você pode ser??  
- Oi Nando – Dá um beijo no rosto dele. – Claro, vamos até o parque.  
- Mas e se demorarmos você vai chegar atrasada.  
- Não tem problema. Vamos?  
- Vamos.  
Chegando no parque os dois sentam-se no balanço e Nando começa.  
- Bom Sakura, sei que aquele dia no telefone eu fui precipitado, sei que você não é grudada em mim, apenas fiquei chateado.  
- Tudo bem Nando eu entendo.  
- Me desculpa?  
- Claro - Ele vai chegando perto para beija-la. – Mas não sei se quero voltar com você, quero um tempo pra pensar – Diz ela se afastando.  
- Ta tudo bem – Diz ele desanimado. – Dou o tempo que precisar.  
- Obrigado.  
- Agora vamos, vou te levar até a sua Universidade, e voltar para Tókio o mais rápido que puder.  
- Mas você está faltando no trabalho só para vir aqui?  
- Sim, hoje era meu dia de folga, mais sabia que sua resposta poderia ser essa.  
- Desculpe-me, mas é que não tenho certeza se quero firmar compromisso agora, me desculpe. – Diz ela dando um beijo – Quando quiser um ombro amigo, pode contar comigo e prometo pensar com muito carrinho na gente.  
- Ta Sakura, muito obrigado. Boa viajem e quando chegar me ligue para contar as novidades.  
- Ta pode deixar, agora deixa eu ir porque já estou atrasada.  
- Beijo.  
Os dois se despedem e Nando fica olhando Sakura se afastar.  
  
Os dias se passam muito rápido, Sakura está com suas coisas quase prontas, falta apenas revisar para ver se está levando tudo que precisa, e sua inseparável amiga está lhe ajudando.   
- a blusinha azul, a rosa, essa rosa também, essas sais, essas calças e essas blusinhas, meus biquínis, minhas saída de banho, na mala ta tudo ok! Agora vamos ver na necesserie, Escova de dente, pasta, silicone pro cabelo, hidratante pra corpo, pro cabelo, bronzeador...  
- É acho eu ta tudo ok né Sakura?  
- É Tomoyo, estou pronta para ir para o Brasil.  
- E se faltar alguma coisa nos compramos lá. Se ta levando roupa pra gente irmos em festas né? Eriol conhece bastante gente e talvez tenha algumas festas.  
- Estou levando aquele meu vestido rosinha, e aqueles dois pretos, será que ta bom?  
- Bom, se tiver muitas festas eu compro alguns para nos, porque também estou levando só quatro.  
- Então estou preparada para ir.  
- Seu pai falou que não poderá ir ao aeroporto com a gente, então você vai dormir lá em casa né?  
- É acho que sim.  
- Vamos então?  
- Vamos.  
Elas descem as escadas.  
- Bom papai, estou indo, quando chegar lá te ligo dizendo como foi. Se cuida, trarei vários presentes para você  
- Não se preocupe com os presentes minha filha, você se divertindo pra mim já está de bom tamanho.  
- Ai Papai, como eu amo o senhor.  
- Eu também amo você minha filha.  
Os dois ficam um tempo abraçados, até que Sakura se solta para se despedir do irmão.  
- Sakura minha irmã, cuide-se, e olha lá o que você vai fazer em.  
- Ai Toya, não sou mais criança, sei que você só quer me proteger como sempre fez, mas não se preocupe, eu sei o que devo fazer. – Diz ela abraçada ao irmão.  
Ela se solta do irmão para se despedir da noiva de seu irmão.  
- Kaho, cuide bem do Toya e do papai, e cuide-se bem.  
- Caro Sakura, pode deixar.  
- Sakura vamos, o motorista já está esperando. – Diz Tomoyo  
- Vamos, tchau para vocês, ligarei quando chegar.  
- Boa viajem querida Sakura. – Dizem todos.  
- Obrigado.  
Elas seguiram para a mansão Daidouji, e logo que chegaram se recolheram pois iriam passar quase doze horas dentro de um avião.  
No dia seguinte as duas acordam as 6:45, se arrumam rapidamente, pois se não chegariam atrasadas.  
- Tomoyo, Sakura, peguem um yogurt cada uma para não irem de estomago vazio.  
- Tudo bem mamãe.  
Depois que Tomoyo pegou Yogurts, elas pegaram suas coisas.  
- Vamos agora?  
- Vamos.  
Elas entram no carro, a Sr. Daidouji vai junto leva-las ao aeroporto.  
Em 15 minutos elas chegam. (nossa que rápido)  
- Bom meninas. Cuidem-se, e liguem quando chegarem para dizer como foi a viajem.  
- Tudo bem mamãe, cuide-se. Qualquer coisa ligarei.  
- Boa viajem meninas.  
- Atenção senhores passageiros com destino ao Brasil, ultima chamada, embarque no porto 506, ultima chamada para o Vôo com destino ao Brasil, portão 506. (Aquela voz que fala no aeroporto)  
- Temos que ir mamãe, Até Breve.  
- Até breve minha filha. – Diz Sonomi abraçada na filha.  
- Tchau Sakura, Cuide-se querida.  
- Tchau tia Sonomi, cuide do papai por mim.  
- Ta pode deixar.  
E assim as duas seguem para a sala de embarque.   
  
Já no avião.  
- Bom Sakura, espero que nos possamos nos divertir como das outras vezes. A o Eriol me falou que um amigo Chinês dele está lá também e passará as férias conosco.  
- A legal, se for uma pessoa do tipo do Eriol vai ser divertido.  
- É verdade, mas agora vamos pedir alguma coisa pra comer que estou com fome.  
- Vamos, porque também estou.  
- Aeromoça, por favor, me traga um yogurt de morango e alguns biscoitos de chocolate por favor.  
- Sim senhorita, e para a senhorita?  
- Também traga o mesmo para mim. – Diz Sakura.  
Alguns minutos depois.  
- Aqui está o pedido de vocês, mais alguma coisa?  
- Não obrigado – Dizem as duas  
- Qualquer coisa estamos a disposição.  
- Obrigado.  
Foram longas 12 horas de viajem. (quantas horas é do Japão até o Brasil, a finge que são 12 horas ta) Elas chegam ao aeroporto.  
- Bom Sakura, aqui estamos, Agora vamos ver se avistamos Eriol.  
- Ta, você procura para a Direita e eu para a esquerda ta ok!?  
- Ta, quando você encontrar me avise em.  
- Claro pode deixar.  
E as duas procuram, não seria difícil. Eriol era um tipo de menino muito diferente, seus cabelos azuis eram inconfundíveis, e alem do mais ele usava óculos, seria fácil, ou parecia.  
  
Continua.......  
  
****Bom ta ae, como prometi vou procurar fazer 2 ou até 3 capítulos por semana, mandem comentários dizendo se gostaram se detestaram ou até sugestões, se tiver algum erro me avisem também. Bjinhus ||^MeRRy_aNNe^||****   
  
  



	3. Capitulo 3

Um Amor De Verdade  
b¥ ||^MeRRy_aNNe^||  
  
  
  
É realmente apenas parecia fácil acha-lo, mas demoraram um pouco, Eriol havia crescido, e elas não se deram conta disso. Mas logo o encontraram. Apesar dele haver crescido, continuou muito bonito, Cabelos Azuis, olhos azuis escuros, corpo meio digamos que "gostoso".  
- Eriol é você? – pergunta Tomoyo se aproximando.  
- Oi querida Tomoyo, que bom que já chegou. – Diz Eriol dando um abraço na amiga.  
- Essa é a Sakura, lembra-se dela?  
- Claro, Oi Sakura, que bom que você passará as feria conosco.  
- Oi Eriol, é verdade, vamos nos divertir bastante.  
- Realmente. Aquele encostado ali é o Shoran Li, aquele amigo Chinês de quem eu te falei Tomoyo.  
Ele aponta em direção a parede do aeroporto aonde estava Shoran, encostado nele com as mãos na cabeça. (daquele jeitinho difícil dele).  
- Vamos até lá para apresenta-lo a vocês.  
- Tudo bem.  
Aproximam-se de Shoran.  
- Esse é Shoran Li, Shoran, essa É Tomoyo Daidouji, e essa nossa amiga Sakura Kinomoto.  
- Prazer espero que sejamos amigos. – Diz ele com aquela cara de poucos amigos.  
- O Prazer é meu. – Diz Tomoyo  
- É um prazer conhece-lo Sr. Li. – Diz Sakura.  
Shoran sorri, e pensa: Como ela é bonita, esses olhos... Ah! Mais deve ter namorado, é melhor nem pensar em ficar com ela.  
Sakura percebe que está sendo observada por aqueles olhos cor de Âmbar lindos, e fica levemente vermelha.  
- Vamos para meu apartamento, o motorista está nos esperando. –Diz Eriol.  
- Vamos – Dizem todos.  
Eriol pega as malas de Tomoyo, Shoran se oferece para levar as de Sakura, que depois de muito tempo dizendo que era necessário acabou dando-lhe para carrega-las.  
  
Já na casa de Eriol.  
- Bom meninas tenho um quarto para cada uma, mas se quiserem ficar no mesmo, peço para os empregados colocarem um colchão.  
- Não se preocupe Eriol, podemos ficar em quartos separados, a não ser que Sakura queira ficar junto comigo. – Diz Tomoyo olhando para a amiga.  
- Por mim tanto faz.  
- Então vamos ficar nos quartos destinados a nós, Tudo bem?  
- Ok! Vocês são quem mandam.  
Tomoyo sorri.  
- Creio que vocês queiram descansar, a viajem do Japão até o Brasil é cansativa, fiquem a vontade, e se quiserem mais a noite sair, é só nos avisar que as acompanhamos. – Diz Eriol com um lindo sorriso.  
- Então ta, eu e Sakura vamos descansar um pouco, que horas podemos sair?  
- Vocês decidem. – Diz Eriol  
- Tem alguma festa em especial hoje? – Pergunta Sakura  
- Não, mas podemos dar uma volta no centro da cidade que é muito bonito, comer alguma coisa e voltar, pois acredito que vocês não vão agüentar muito tempo, devem estar cansadas.  
- Realmente, então está combinado, Sakura, passo no seu quarto a 8:00 para nos começarmos a nos arrumar, e lá pelas nove saímos ok!?  
- Tudo Bem Tomoyo – Diz Sakura  
- Está ok então tomoyo, as nove sairemos. – Diz Eriol.  
As meninas se recolhem para descansar da viajem, tomaram um rápido banho, e se deitaram. Sakura só tinha um pensamento.  
- Ai aqueles, que olhos bonitos, pena que pertencem a uma pessoa desconhecida, daria tudo para amar o dono daqueles olhos, ai e aquele corpo, meu Deus que corpo, queria tanto sentir ele me abraçan... Sakura, você não pode pensar assim, mal conhece aquele garoto, e terminou seu namoro a pouco tempo, e prometeu para o Nando que pensaria sobre o namoro deles.  
Sakura logo dormiu.  
  
Enquanto Sakura pensava, no quarto ao lado, se encontrava Tomoyo, pensando também em uma pessoa, nos olhos dela, no jeito desse menino, aqueles olhos azuis dele sempre mexeram com ela, mas o que fazer, ela era tímida demais para fazer alguma coisa para tê-los para ela, será que ele não poderia tomar uma iniciativa, ou será que ele não se interessava por ela? Como Tomoyo queria estar com ele nesse momento. Enquanto isso na sala.  
- E ai Shoran, o que achou das minhas amigas, muito queridas elas né, alem de bonitas claro.  
- É verdade amigo, Tomoyo com aqueles raros olhos violetas...  
- Shoran Shoran, acho que a Tomoyo já tem dono eim! – Diz ele rindo e apontando para si mesmo.  
- Desculpe amigo, mas os olhos de Sakura são lindos também, e passam uma alegria, Mas esse meu jeito não combina com ela, e nem quero que combine, vim aqui para passar as feria não para arrumar uma garota.   
- Caro Shoran, sei que você sempre foi uma pessoa difícil, mas Sakura é uma pessoa que muda o temperamento de qualquer um.  
- Não, eu ela não mudará, com licença, vou para meu quarto, estou um pouco cansado, e também preciso me arrumar para sair hoje a noite. – Diz Shoran indo em direção a seu quarto.  
- É Shoran, parece que nessas férias você vai encontrar seu verdadeiro amor amigo, e espero que eu encontre o meu também. – Pensa Eriol  
Shoran vai para seu quarto, mas passa pelo quarto da dona daquele par de olhos verdes e sente uma vontade de entrar, mas se contem e continua.  
  
Quase oito horas, Tomoyo entra no banheiro para Tomar um banho para depois se dirigir ao quarto da amiga para se arrumarem, Sakura também faz o mesmo.  
Logo depois do banho Tomoyo pega um vestido simples bem bonito suas sandálias e suas maquiagens e se dirige para o quarto da amiga que já está esperando. Como Sakura nunca sabe com qual roupa sair Tomoyo sempre a ajuda. Ela escolhe um vestido básico preto gola boba, regata, uma sandália de salto fino não muito baixo para Sakura, e ela iria com um vestido azul marinho de alça até o joelho, e uma sandália preta com um salto também não muito baixo.  
Em quanto elas se arrumam os meninos também estão se aprontando, eriol coloca uma calça social preta e uma camisa social azul petróleo, Shoran coloca uma calça social azul marinho, com uma blusa de fio vermelha com alguns detalhes em azul, meio colada no corpo por causa de seus músculos adquiridos em anos de treinamento de artes marciais. (não pensem que o Shoran é Gay, as meninas sabem do que estou falando, um Homem bem forte um uma blusa de fio na minha opinião fica MUITO lindo!). Logo depois de prontos os Rapazes se dirigem a sala para esperarem as meninas, que como toda a mulher sempre se atrasa para se arrumar.  
Depois e uns 15 minutos esperando, as meninas aparecem.  
- Estamos prontas, podemos ir? – Pergunta Tomoyo olhando para Eriol.  
- Nossa, vocês estão lindas, não É mesmo Shoran?  
- É verdade. – Diz ele olhando para Sakura disfarçadamente.  
- Vamos então? – Convida Eriol  
- Vamos – Dizem todos.  
Eles se dirigem ao carro de Eriol, ele havia dispensado o motorista para ficarem mais à vontade.  
Eles entram no carro e Eriol pergunta.  
- Meninas, vocês estão com fome? Ou podemos dar umas voltas para você conhecerem a Cidade Maravilhosa, como é conhecido o Rio de Janeiro no Brasil?  
Tomoyo olha para Sakura.  
- A podemos ir passear primeiro, a não ser que o Shoran queira comer primeiro.  
- Por mim tanto faz. – Diz Shoran.  
- Então vamos até a avenida atlântica, é uma das principais avenidas do Rio, podemos passear a pé e quanto estivermos com fome paramos em qualquer Restaurante para comermos, está bom para vocês?  
- Tudo bem. – Dizem todos.  
Eriol deixa o carro em um estacionamento e descem para passear.  
As duas como toda mulher vão admirando as vitrines, e os rapazes apenas acompanhando, cada um admirando sua "mulher", Shoran apesar de querer pensar em Sakura, tanta sem êxito tira-la da cabeça. E como faria isso, aqueles corpo aqueles olhos, como poderia tirar a menina que mais parecia uma mulher de sua cabeça?  
  
  
Continua.......  
  
****Esse capitulo não ficou muito bom, é que eu tenho a historia mais o menos na minha cabeça mas não posso faze-la assim, tenho que por um pouco de dificuldade, desculpe-me prometo que vou melhorar a cada capitulo. Bjinhus Da MeRRy****  
  



	4. Capitulo 4

Um Amor De Verdade  
b¥ ||^MeRRy_aNNe^||  
  
  
  
  
As meninas olhavam vitrines, e os rapazes as admiravam. Então Eriol disse:  
- O que vocês acham da gente ir ao Shopping, lá as meninas pode molhar as lojas e depois nos podemos comes algo, o que acham?  
- Boa idéia Eriol. – Disse Shoran, que até o momento não havia aberto a boca.  
- É, ótima idéia. – Concordaram as meninas.  
- Assim podemos comprar algumas Roupas, o que acha Sakura? – Disse Tomoyo.  
- Ótimo. – Concordou Sakura.  
Se dirigiram ao Shopping, lá havia muitas lojas em que as meninas queriam olhar. Estavam passando pela Pura Mania, se interessaram pelas roupas e convidaram os meninos para irem com elas.  
- Eriol Li venham com agente, assim temos algumas opiniões.  
- Claro Tomoyo.  
Entraram na loja. Sakura foi olhar calças Jeans e Tomoyo as blusinhas.  
Sakura já havia encontrado um calça Jeans de seu gosto, se aproximou da amiga e disse:  
- Tomoyo, será que você poderia escolher uma blusinha branca para mim?  
- Claro Sakura, que tal essa?  
- Está ótima, vou provar, quando estiver pronta venho chamá-la.  
Os meninos apenas observavam as meninas, que volta e meia olhavam para eles e sorriam.  
- Tomoyo venha cá ver se está bom. Chama Sakura já fora do provador.  
- Nossa Sakura, ficou perfeito, olhem meninos, não tenho razão?  
Isso deixa Sakura com vergonha.  
- Realmente Sakura, você está muito bonita – Diz Eriol.  
- Muito Bonita – Diz Shoran, olhando fixamente para a menina. E pensa. "Meu Deus. Como uma menina que eu mal conheço, consegue me deixar assim? Nunca me senti assim diante de uma menina bonita, será que estou... não isso não."   
Shoran é interrompido de eu pensamento pelo amigo que lhe toca no ombro e diz:  
- Shoran vejo que você está começando a se interessar pela garota, será que vai rolar alguma coisa, ou já está rolando sentimento da sua parte?   
- Deixa disso Eriol, sentimento, da onde. – Diz Shoran se perdendo em seus pensamentos novamente. "será que é um sentimento? Deve ser apenas de amizade, e eu estou confundindo e ale do mais, não posso ficar com qualquer garota, meu clã nunca aceitaria, mas eu que mando em mim, mas ela pode não ser a pessoa certe e..."   
- Faz tempo que você está procurando por um amor de verdade, por uma pessoa que te entenda e que não esteja com você pelo que tem e sim pelo que é. E Sei que Sakura é do tipo que gosta do jeito que a pessoa é, e não por causa do que tem. (Deu para entender?).  
- E Como você sabe Disso?  
- Disso o que? – pergunta Tomoyo se aproximando.  
- Nada não Tomoyo, depois nós conversamos amigo. – Diz Eriol disfarçando.  
- Meninos estamos prontas e agora se quiserem ir comer nós não vamos reclamar, eu particularmente estou morrendo de fome.  
- Então vamos para a praça de alimentação.   
Seguem então Eriol Tomoyo e Sakura, Shoran fica atrás admirando Sakura e pensando nas palavras do amigo.  
- O que querem comer meninas? Recomendo-lhes a Pizza Hut Mc Donald's Habbib's ou o Bob's.  
- Aiaiai, acho que vou ficar sem comer, não tem nada mais Light para eu comer não?   
- Ai Sakura, deixa disso amiga, você está ótima, Seu corpo é perfeito.  
- Mas não quero engordar, vai que eu volto muito gorda e o Nando não me queira mais?  
Quando Sakura fala "muito gorda e o Nando não me queira mais?" Shoran se incomoda, quem era Nando, e como alguém poderia deixar ela só por ela ter engordado?  
- Sakura, se você não se lembra, terminou com Nando uma semana antes da gente embarcar.  
- É Tomoyo, mas ele me procurou durante a semana, e pediu para que eu repensasse no termino do nosso namoro, pediu para eu pensar se valeria a pena nós ficarmos longe um do outro, e eu ainda não tenho certeza.  
- Mas sakura, se você acha que ele não vai mais te querer apenas por você ter engordado alguns quilos, ele realmente não te merece. – Diz Tomoyo indignada.  
Shoran concordava no fundo com Tomoyo, mas não queria.  
- É Tomoyo, você tem Razão, e agora não é hora e nem local para eu ficar pensando nisso. Vou então comer então uma pizza de aliche, acho que por mais que engorde essa não me fará muito mal.  
- Acompanho você na pizza Sakura. – Diz Shoran.  
Sakura puxa Shoran pela mão deixando ele meio com vergonha. Fica apenas Eriol e Tomoyo, um olhando para o outro sem dizer nada. Eriol então quebra o silencio.  
- E Você minha querida Tomoyo, vai querer o que?   
- Não sei também não queria engordar muito.  
- Você está ótima Tomoyo, e mesmo se você engordar eu vou querer você.  
Depois dessas palavras Eriol beija Tomoyo, deixando-a um pouco surpresa e sem reação no inicio, mas logo se entrega ao beijo.   
Sakura de longe observa os amigos junto com Shoran.  
- É vejo que a partir de hoje vamos segurar vela, não é Shoran?  
- É Verdade Sakura. Eles formam um casal perfeito, queria tanto conhecer uma mulher perfeita pra mim.  
- É eles combinam. – depois de um tempo – Eu também não achei o homem certo pra mim, espero que não demore para eu achar, mas vamos pegar nossa pizzas e irmos sentar porque meu estomago pede comida.  
Shoran Ri do comentário.  
- Vamos.  
  
  
Depois de ter comido, todos estão já saindo do Shopping, quando Sakura se lembra de não ter ligado para seu pai dizendo como chegou.  
- Vocês esperam eu ligar?  
- Claro Sakura.  
Ela disca e logo seu pai atende  
- Residência dos Kinomoto.  
- Oi Papai, é a Sakura, estou ligando apenas para dizer que chegamos em.  
- Que bom filha! E como é o Brasil?  
- Ainda não vi nada de diferente, mas é que chegamos e logo fomos para casa, saímos só a noite e não vi as praias que tia Sonomi disse que eram mais bonitas que ela já viu. Mas acredito que amanha iremos conhecer alguma praia, daí eu ligo pro senhor pra dizer.  
- Tudo bem filha, mas agora tenho que desligar, tenho que ir pra faculdade, tenho que dar aula em 15 minutos, se cuida.  
- Ta papai, manda um beijo pro Toya e pra Kaho, se cuida também papai, um beijo tchau.  
- Tchau Sakura.  
Eles desligam.  
Tomoyo iria ligar para a mãe mas sua mãe foi mais rápida ligando em seu celular.  
- Oi mamãe! Chegamos bem, estamos adorando.  
- Que bom filha, espero que se divirtam bastante, mas vou ter que desligar, tenho um jantar em 5 minutos, se cuida filha e manda um beijão pra Sakura, tchau.  
- Tchau mame.  
  
****FiNge QuE lÁ teM ApEnAs 2 ou3 HoRaS a MeNoS De fUsO. FiC É FiC NÉ ahiHAuihaIIUAHiuahiHAi****  
  
Já em casa todos se recolhem, Eriol dá um beijo de boa noite em Tomoyo se segue para seu quarto.   
Shoran vai tomar uma ducha fria e pensar. E seu pensamento estava no quarto ao lado. E isso o incomodava, ele não queria pensar nela, sabia que não daria certo (será?).  
- O que será que ela quis dizer em não ter achado seu Amor de verdade, e aquele tal de Nando? Será que tenho alguma chance? Não com certeza não tenho chance com ela. Ela é uma pessoa meiga e compreensiva, já eu sou grosseiro e arrogante. Sou totalmente ao contrario dela, nunca daria certo.  
Sai do banho, Poe apenas um cueca (humm sara que ele fica gostoso assim meninas? hihihihi) fica por um tempo fitando o teto e logo pega no sono.  
  
No outro dia pela manhã Sakura acorda toma um banho rápido e vai para a cozinha fazer o café da manha. Shoran já estava lá.  
- Bom dia Shoran.  
Shoran leva um susto por estar ouvindo aquela doce voz e responde:  
- Bom dia. – Diz ele sem parar fazer o que estava fazendo.  
- Quer ajuda? – diz ela chegando perto dele.  
- Não precisa. A Uma pergunta: porque levantou tão cedo se está de ferias? Ainda são 7 horas da manha.  
- Tenho costume de acordar cedo e fazer o café, e vejo que também tem o costume de acordar cedo.  
- É verdade sempre acordo cedo para treinar, e resolvi fazer o café.  
- Será que posso ajudar? Poderia fazer um bolo. É vou fazer um bolo, que tipo de bolo você gosta Li?  
- A Sakura, não se preocupe.  
- Fala Shoran, sei fazer vários bolos com certeza saberei fazer o seu predileto.  
- Eu gosto de bolo de cenoura, é meu favorito.  
- Ta então vou faze-lo, com cobertura né?  
- Com certeza. Vamos ver se você realmente sae fazer um bolo gostoso como o da minha mãe.  
- Quer apostar?  
- Quero.  
- Então, vamos apostar.. .deixa eu ver...  
- Se você fizer, eu farei tudo que você quiser em um dia, mas se eu ganhar, quem fará será você. Tudo bem?  
- Beleza! Combinado, mas não vale mentir.  
Ele chega bem perto dela e Diz.  
- Não mentiria para você Sakura, nunca farei isso. – quando ele tava pronto pra dar um beijo nela Eriol chega.  
- Bom dia Sakura, Shoran.  
- Bom dia Eriol – Diz Shoran indignado.  
- Bom dia Eriol, Tomoyo ainda não acordou? – Diz Sakura  
- Não Sakura, vou chamá-la. – Diz ele olhando e dando uma pescadinha pro Shoran.  
- Bom, acho que não vai dar tempo de fazer o bolo hoje. – Diz Sakura  
- A Sakura – Diz ele se aproximando novamente deixando ele envergonhada – Ta com medo de perder né?  
- Não É isso, é que... – Ela é interrompida por um beijo do Shoran, que depois do beijo sai da cozinha deixando-a sozinha.  
  
Depois de tomarem café as meninas se recolhem para se trocar para poderem ir a praia.  
Os meninos fazem o mesmo. Logo os meninos estão prontos esperando as meninas, que demoram um pouco.  
- É Shoran, valeu esperar, olha como elas estão lindas – Diz Eriol olhando para elas – Principalmente a Tomoyo.  
- É verdade – Diz Shoran observando cuidadosamente o lindo corpo de Sakura.  
Sakura estava de biquíni tomara que caia verde claro e a parte de baixo da mesma cor dando um contraste com seus olhos. Ela saiu do Quarto ainda amarrando a canga, por isso Shoran olhava com tanto interesse. Tomoyo também estava muito bonita estava com um biquíni frente única branco com detalhes azuis e verdes e a parte de baixo um azul céu. Os meninos estavam apenas se sunga (ai meu Deus hauHAuihaUAHia) as meninas pegaram suas coisas e seguiram para o carro de Eriol.  
  
CoNtInUA........  
  
****OoOoIiiII ! TÁ ae MaIs um caPiTuLo... ManDeM CoMeNtarIoS PaRa na_maria@hotmail.com... BoM a FiC é VeLHa... então tá ToDa EsCrItA Já.. MaS Eu Vo ViaJa e FiCa 3 MeSes FoRa.. iNTão Peço Que TeNhaM Paciência.. Que aSSiM Ki PuDer eU poSTo a Continuação... BjInHuS MeRRy****  
  



End file.
